Beauties
by heaven3407
Summary: I'm not Edward Cullen Ella." "I know that. What are you?" "A monster." He's not human nor a vampire. So what is he? A species called Beauties. What are they? Well Gabriella is about to find out. Falling in love on the way. TxG
1. Dinner at the Diner

**This is my first story ever. So hope you like it.**

**Summary:**

**Crystal blue is now Gabriella's new color. After she meets a god she soon starts to fall in love. However, it seems that Troy Bolton has a lot more to him than anybody thought. It might be fun and it might be dangerous. Too dangerous. TxG.**

I looked out the window of the diner. Sometimes dinner with my 'family' was fun but like today it was horrible. It was winter break which means that I have to spend more time with the family. What I'm doing right now is just one of the ways we spend quality time with each other. Our idea of quality time is this. My two step-sisters would not speak to each other. My dad was trying to get them to make up and my step-mother was too busy looking at her make up. She was just too lazy to deal with anything in this lazy family.

My name is Gabriella Montez. I live in Dorrington, California also known as Borrington, California . **(AN: Idk if that's true though.)** I am sixteen years old and I am a junior. I have a great father Micheal and a not so great step-mother also known as Courtney. They married when I was five years old. She brought misery into my life. She treats me like dirt whenever my dad isn't around and doesn't do anything for me. Well Courtney also brought with her two barbie dolls with the names of Hailey and Bailey. Great I know.

"C'mon it's not that big of a deal. It's a bit of sauce." my dad said to the two girls. My father is a policeman that works for Dorrington Police Department. He usually is ontop of everything. Until he married Courtney.

"I can't forget because it's HER FAULT." Hailey pointed her long manicured finger to Bailey. Hailey was a smart quick one. Unfortunately, she used her ability for other things than school. She was the captain of the cheerleading team however, she wasn't that good. Hailey was voted for the spot because of her popularity and not be cause of her ability. She is the same age as me.

"How is it my fault?" Bailey said in her dumb blonde airy voice. She was classified as a dumb blonde with good looks. She is also popular with Hailey. Although she is quite slow she is most popular for being a cheerleader. Yes I know it's hard to believe. She isn't good at cheerleading either. She is also a junior like me.

"Girls stop." Courtney said still looking in her compact mirror. She wasn't paying any attention. She works as a housewife and is like a mixture of Hailey and Bailey. She is smart but still an airhead.

This boring old town has nothing to do. We have a small section of stores, schools, a police department and a population of 692 people. Dorrington has absolutely nothing to do.

Bailey and Hailey kept arguing as dad slowly paid the check and we piled into our stationwagon. Here in Dorrington you're lucky if you even have a tire. All of our veichles our beaten-up and usually very old. I had a window seat so I stared out the window into the streets trying to tune out the bickering Bailey and Hailey. We passed through the thick forest and I stared out aimlessly. Suddenly, something caught my attention. It sounded like a new car. No an EXPENSIVE new car. I jerked up and paid more close attention. Then I saw it.

A black Mercedes-Bentz coming up fast. My eyes widened as I saw the people inside. Three people. Tan. Two boys in the front. One boy had blonde hair with blue crystal eyes and another had dark brown eyes with brunette hair. A girl was stiting in the back seat. She had blonde hair with grey eyes like a dime. I could pick out a few more features but they dove by fast I couldn't figure out anything else. But I could swear that the boy with dirty blonde hair looked at me for a split second before driving off.

I turned back to face forwards before I figured out what was going on. Like I could!!! One, NOBODY'S EYES CAN LOOK LIKE THAT. Their eyes were so pure and so unique. It's not possible. Two, they were WAY over the speed limit. I can tell because my dad just started bickering about how teenagers are so crazy these days. I rolled my eyes. Three, they cannot live in Dorrington. People in Dorrington do not have a Mercedes-Bentz.

As Hailey and Bailey bickered on, we reached the section of Dorrington for houses. We finally arrived home and I kissed my dad good night as I walked upstairs to my room. My room was not special but it was good enough. It had a queen sized bed and a small dresser with a bathroom. I walked out to my balcony. I stared into the main Dorrington area. I just couldn't stop thinking about those three mysterious people.

**AN: That was kind of an introductory thing... SO yeah thanks for reading. Review please.**

**-Deena**


	2. Like Cinderella

**A/N: This is the second chapter. So hope you like okay???? Btw, just a reminder this ENTIRE story will be told in Gabriella's point of view.**

I shivered under my light sweater as I stepped into East High. The flashy red and white decor blinded me for a second before my eyes adjusted to the light. East High is not exactly the perfect school but I love it. I walked to my locker and opened it up to get the books inside. All of a sudden I felt a strong solid pair of arms wrap around me and pull me up into the air.

"CHAD!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Chad laughed and put me down.

"I'm sorry Gabs." Chad hugged me. "I missed youuu!!!!" He howled like a dog. I giggled.

Chad is my best friend since birth. We learned to use the toilet together, we learned how to eat together, we went to the park together, we learned how to ride a bike together, we went to our first school together, we did our first homework together, we took our first field trip together, we went to our first trip to Sacramento, we drank our first Mary's Really Thick Milkshake together and well I think you get the picture. Chad has a very very thick afro and very dark skinned. He is really goofy, lovable and fun. He is also very fit too because he plays for the basketball team.

"There you were Chad!!" Taylor ran up to us and laughed. "What on earth are you two doing?"

"Ask Mister Teddy Bear here." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes and giggling. Chad let go of me and kissed Taylor on the cheek.

Taylor is my best friend from middle school. I met her in an advanced Science class in the first year of middle school. We just instantly clicked. Soon when Chad met her, it was like puppy love at first sight. They crushed on each other for two years before I convinced Chad to ask her out. They haven't been apart since. Taylor is very smart, straightforward and strict but she still has a soft side to her. Especially when it comes to Chad. Taylor is also dark skinned with long black curly hair. She is very pretty but she also says that I'm pretty also. I have a Hispanic look to me, brunette hair and brown eyes.

"Did you hear?" Taylor said turning to me. "Mr. Morgan is giving us a seating arrangement."

"Oh no!" I said. "I hope that we won't get separated." I sighed. I'm not exactly a loser because I'm friends with Chad. However, having two stepsisters that are on top of the food chain doesn't exactly make me popular either. I know it sounds like a Cinderella story. This means that I don't really know a lot of people.

"Oh look it's the fat ass." A voice said. I turned around to meet the two witches themselves. Hailey sneered at me while Bailey stared at my shoes with disgust.

"Back off Hailey." Chad said stepping in the front of me. Taylor wrapped her arm around me and pulled me backwards.

"Such good talent wasted Chad." Hailey said while shaking her head. "You can just abandon the fat girl with a horrible father and the geek who doesn't know when to shut up."

"Come join us Chad." Bailey said. "And live." She gestured to Hailey and Bailey's 'posse' and smiled.

"No thanks." Chad replied coldly. Hailey gave us a glare while Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." Hailey turned to their posse and faced forward. She glared at me. "Watch it Montez. Just so you know, we hate you and your father. Your father may think that he's in love but really our mom hates him."

"Marrying that dumb cop was the smartest thing she ever did." Bailey agreed smiling. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks as I let the hurtful comments sunk in. I almost forgot! My dad has a lot of money because he is such a great police officer. He didn't spoil me because he didn't want me to end up like a brat. This plan was working until Hailey, Bailey and Courtney came along. After the marriage, my dad started spending a lot of money on the three. He would always ask if I wanted anything but I stayed modest and always said no.

"Don't you have better things to do than bash on people Bailey? You too Hailey!" Taylor snapped. "You're just mad because Gabriella is ten times the person you are." Hailey stormed off and Bailey quickly followed. Their little 'posse' followed after them.

"It's okay Gabs." Chad said hugging me.

"No it's not okay!!" I screamed through my tears. I forced myself out of Chad's hug. "I have the worst stepmother ever and two stepsisters that act like selfish brats. NO NO they ARE selfish brats. They are tricking my dad everyday and my dad doesn't even bat an eyelash to it. They are trying to take my best friend away from me and most of all I HATE THEM SO MUCH!!!" That's when I ran. I ran to get away from there. Whatever it took. I ran to the other side of campus to the large garden. I dropped to the ground and cried.

It seemed like hours before I stopped crying. I lied down and looked up to the sky. I took out my mirror and looked into it. My eyes were puffy and red from crying and I looked like the Loch Ness Monster. My hair was frizzy and my eyeliner was all over my face.

I sat up and stared forward. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. I opened my eyes to be face-to-face with a pair of black boots with pink diamonds.

"Are you okay hun?" A warm comforting voice asked. I looked up to meet a pair of grey eyes exactly the shade of a dime.


	3. Vampires?

**This is the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I just own the story plot.**

________________________________________________________________

"You're gonna be late for class darling." the girl with unusual eyes said. I had this unusual feeling that I saw her somewhere. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said. She dabbed my eyes with a tissue and smiled softly. She concentrated on my face for a second before smiling again.

"No you're not. C'mon let's go." She pulled me up with amazing force. "I'm Sharpay Evans. **(AN: I know that Sharpay does not have grey eyes but it ties into the story. You'll see. :D)**"

"I'm Gabriella Montez." I said. She smiled and I could feel myself smiling also. That was it. My brain all of a sudden started putting the pieces together. She was the girl that I saw in the back of the Mercedes-Bentz. Now to find the boy with crystal blue eyes. He still hasn't been out of my head yet.

"So I should probably get to know you better." Sharpay said. "Maybe I should start with myself. My name is Sharpay. I'm new here, I am a senior, I love clothes that are pink and black my two favorite colors and I guess I just love to hang out with people." I smiled. She was a friendly girl. Her eyes looked so grey and dark but they were filled with affection and love.

"My name is Gabriella. I lived here since I was born, I am a junior, I do well academically, my favorite colors are green and blue mostly blue, and I like to hang out with my friends also." I said. Sharpay gleamed at me. She was way to radiant to be human.

"So do you want to tell me why you were crying?" Sharpay said. Her facial expression turned serious as her eyes suddenly turned depressed and emotional.

"Well, my two evil stepsisters Hailey and Bailey tried to take my best friend away, called me names and said horrible stuff about me and my father." I said biting back my tears. Sharpay handed me a tissue and I dabbed my eyes with it. "My dad married their mom Courtney when I was five. Bailey and Hailey have been teasing me ever since."

"Do you mean those two girls that act like they know everything?" Sharpay asked. I nodded my head. "Pshh. Yeah right." She snorted. "My brothers, my sister and I were like 'They are so plastics." I giggled.

"Tell me about your life now." I asked. Sharpay froze. "Are you alright?"

"Ummmm.... well....." Sharpay stuttered. "I am actually adopted. Like all of my other siblings. My parents that adopted me are Teri and David. Teri can't give birth but they wanted children so bad they adopted us. My brother Troy and I were the first one's to be adopted. Troy's your age I think. He's a junior. Then there is Miley she's a sophomore. After Miley was Nick. Nick is a sophomore and Miley and Nick kind of paired off. The last one to be adopted was Zeke." She looked dreamily into the sky. "My lover. He's a senior too."

"Is that even legal?" I asked my mouth gaping. "Aren't you, Miley, Nick and Zeke siblings?"

"I think so." Sharpay said. "David said we'll figure something out. He's really nice. The best thing that happened to any of us. There comes Zeke now!!!" Sharpay squealed. I turned to see two gods just feet away from us.

There was a dark-skinned one with deep brown chocolate eyes that looked like dark chocolate. He was tall and muscular with short brown hair. He had a smile on that showed his perfect white teeth. Another one had black curly hair with the strangest eyes I have ever seen. His eyes were like a mixture of brownish green and he had the cutest smile. He was more lanky than the dark skinned one and not as muscular but he still had some muscles.

Sharpay ran to hug up the dark skinned one and kissed him on the cheek. I'm guessing he was Zeke. The other one came up to me and shyly introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Nick." He stuck out his hand to shake and I gladly accepted it.

"Gabriella." I smiled shaking his hand. "I heard you just moved here. I hope you have a wonderful time here." For some reason, I suddenly felt calm like nothing could bother me.

"Thank you." Nick said his cute smile growing wider. "That means a lot to me." I smiled at his cuteness. I laughed and he laughed also. Sharpay walked up to me pulling Zeke along with her.

"Gabriella this is Zeke. Zeke, Gabriella." Sharpay said smiling. Zeke grinned at stuck out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Gabriella." Zeke said. "You must be a pretty great girl to make my Sharpay smile like that." I smiled at their cuteness and how Zeke said 'my Sharpay'.

"She's a great girl too." I said maintaining the modest person I was.

"Well we better get to our fourth class." Sharpay said. I froze my eyes widening.

"Fourth...class?" I squeaked. Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah fourth class." Sharpay answered. She whispered into my ear. "You were at the garden so long crying you kind of missed three classes."

"Oh well I'll just say that I had to go to the doctor's." I said trying to calm myself.

"Don't worry. I have a doctor's note I had that I didn't use." Zeke said pulling out a white paper and shoving it towards me. "Just write your name in the blank and give it to the teacher. My doctor accidentally wrote down today's date too." I took the paper.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him. "Bye guys." I turned around and walked toward my next class. I looked to my left to see two people staring at me with death glares. One was a girl with long brunette hair going down her back and she had bright green eyes like a meadow. But right now, they were like daggers. The other was a boy. A tall handsome boy. He had dirty-blonde hair with crystal blue eyes. IT WAS HIM!!!! I stared at him longer before walking away. I had to get to gym and my heart was pounding like an elephant's footsteps.

________________________________________________________________

I gave the gym teacher my note and went into the locker room to change. The lockers were bright red and white also. Just like the rest of the school. I put on my gym clothes and went to the bathroom. I went to the sink to do my hair when suddenly I felt a sharp tug. I turned to meet the eyes of Taylor.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Taylor scolded like an angry mother. She whipped my hair up into a bun and pulled me outside. "We were worried sick!!!"

"Taylor, she had a rough day." Chad said putting an arm on her shoulder. "Give her some space." Taylor inhaled deeply and breathed out.

"Okay." Taylor said sighing. "But where were you?"

"I was at the garden." I said. "I was crying but this nice girl named Sharpay came and she helped me. She's a senior. She introduced me to two of her brothers. One's a sophomore and one's a senior too. They're adopted by their parents David and Teri. Then, they helped me get excused from missing my classes."

"I want to meet this Sharpay." Taylor said smiling. "She seems nice."

"Yeah I know." I said smiling. My thoughts were still clouding over crystal-blue-eye guy.

________________________________________________________________

"GABRIELLA!!" I heard someone call my name. I saw Sharpay waving Chad, Taylor and I over.

"Can we go?" I asked Chad and Taylor.

"Why not?" they both said. I smiled. Those two are always in sync. We walked over to their table and sat down. I said hi to Sharpay, Nick and Zeke. I turned to see the same green-eyed girl that was glaring at me earlier. She stared at me disgustedly before turning to talk to Nick.

"Sharpay, these are my two friends Chad and Taylor." I introduced them to everyone else.

"Gabriella this is Miley." Sharpay gestured to the green-eyed girl.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out to shake. "I'm Gabriella." Miley stared at the hand.

"Hi." she said pulling off a fake smile. I pulled my hand back. I turned to see Taylor frowning at the girl before starting to talk with Sharpay. Chad didn't notice because he was too busy trying to convince Zeke and Nick to try out for sports.

"I'm not the sports type." Nick said. "Sorry."

"Yeah." Zeke said. "I only have one semester left here. So I don't think I should start something. My grades are fine."

"But I think our brother Troy is interested." Nick said smiling his cute smile. "He is more of the athletic type in the family." I felt a tap on my shoulder to meet the gorgeous face of Sharpay.

"Gabriella or can I call you Gabby?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure." I said.

"OH good. Gabriella's is a mouthful." Sharpay said. "So anyway I was hoping you, Taylor and I could hang out sometime."

"Ooh that would be great." I said.

"I'm in too." Taylor said. We all laughed. Then, I heard a loud stomp followed by a crashing sounds of bracelets.

"HANGING OUT??" Miley screamed. "SPORTS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NEXT THING YOU KNOW WE'RE GOING TO COLLEGE TOGETHER. THEN WE'LL ALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER. I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!!!" She stood up and stomped off. I stared at Miley before turning back to Sharpay.

"I better go talk to her." Sharpay said standing up. She followed Miley shaking her head. Awkward silence filled the table except for the occasional clang of the forks when put down.

"I think I'll go help her." I said standing up.

"Good idea." Nick said. I grabbed my bag and went to where Sharpay and Miley went. I was about to turn the corner when I heard a voice belonging to Sharpay. I stopped in my tracks and crouched down to listen.

"Zeke is the new addition to the family and he's doing better than you!!" Sharpay said.

"Well don't blame me. I can't stand having that scent so close to me." a voice that sounded like Miley said. "Controlling my other side is not that easy for me." Controlling? Other side? Scent?

"I know their blood is troubling us. But, control it okay." Sharpay said. Blood is troubling?

"I'm the jumper of the family." Miley said. "You know I trigger off more easily." Jumper? Trigger off? What on earth was going on here?

"She's right you know." a deep masculine voice said. I peeked a little to see who it was. IT WAS THE CRYSTAL-BLUE-EYE GUY!!

"Shut it Troy." Sharpay snapped. "Now you're making me frustrated. I mean you were under Nick's aura, it should have kept you calm." Nick's aura? Kept calm? I shivered at the mean tone. It sent chills down my spine compared to Sharpay's usual sweet comforting voice. So his name was Troy. He must be related to Sharpay.

"I'm sorry." Troy said sarcastically.

"AND YOU!" Sharpay said turning to Troy. "We have been trying to make friends and we succeed. You and Miley haven't put any effort. What is wrong with you?"

"Me okay?" Troy shouted. He walked off. Sharpay sighed and grabbed Miley's arm to pull her along with her as they followed Troy.

I sat down leaning against the wall. There is only one thing possible. Sharpay, Miley and Troy were vampires. Nick and Zeke must be too. I hit my head on the wall and sighed. Great! I just made friends with a vampire.

________________________________________________________________

**AN: If you guys don't like vampire stories don't worry. This one isn't. It's just what Gabriella thinks.**


	4. Crystal Blue

**Fourth chapter..... I love this story and I hope you do too!!!**

**I'm gonna change the summary so yeahhh. I hope you don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Twilight.**

TROYELLA

I walked aimlessly around the halls. It made NO sense whatsoever. All the things that Troy, Sharpay and Miley talked about just scream 'I'M A VAMPIRE' to me. But vampires don't exist. I must be reading way too much 'Twilight'. Shaking my head, I walked faster towards 's class. Fifth period was next so that would mean I have Biology. The bell should ring right abou-_Ring!-_t now. I stepped into Mr. Mogan's class. It had lab tables for two, three sinks and lots of windows. He kept it open all the time so there was always sunlight in the class. I sat down and took out my books.

"Miss Montez." Mr. Morgan said checking off his list. He was a tall handsome teacher and was truly devoted to his work. He would remember all the students' names so he wouldn't have to take roll call. This saved a lot of time for the teacher and the student.

"Mr. Morgan" I said getting his attention. "Is it true we're having a new seating arrangement?"

"I'm afraid so." Mr. Morgan answered. "All of the science teachers are doing it and well we don't want to feel left out do we?" He winked at me. I giggled at his silliness. He handed me a paper. "Knock your socks off Miss Montez." I looked at the paper and sat where I was supposed to. The rest of the class started pouring in as they mumbled and grumbled about their new seating arrangement. I shot sad looks to Taylor who returned with sad and worried ones. The bell rang and Mr. Morgan stood up to begin his class.

"Students, please get to know the people sitting next to you." He said. "They will be your lab partners for the rest of the semester." Just then, I saw a guy run into the classroom. IT WAS TROY!!! I felt myself getting ready to hyperventilate.

"Sorry." He panted. He looked down at his schedule. "Mr. Morgan. Got lost."

"It's okay Mr. Bolton." He handed him a seating arrangement sheet. Troy looked down at his paper and then to me. I tensed up as his blue eyes suddenly turned a dull shade of indigo. He walked up to my table and sat down next to me. I looked at him to see him at the edge of the table on the edge of his seat. What did I ever do to him?

"Class, please go over this sheet with your new lab partner." Mr. Morgan said passing out a sheet to all of us. "It is what we will be doing for this semester." I looked at the paper and read it over. We were doing dissection, experiments projects blah blah blah. I turned to Troy to talk to him about the sheet. He looked like he was in pain. Yeah..to resist drinking my blood. STOP IT GABRIELLA!!! His hands were shaking uncontrollably, he looked like he was struggling to breathe, his nostrils were flaring and his eyes were turning black.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I tapped him on the shoulder but he shook it away.

"Don't....touch...me." he said barely breathing. I pulled my hand away and moved away from him. Why was he being so nasty? He suddenly stood up and walked to Mr. Morgan. After a short exchange he walked out of the classroom. I bit back some tears that were starting to pour out of my eyes. Why was I crying? I met great people and have wonderful friends. I smiled to myself. One boy could not bring me down. I sat at my desk waiting for Troy to come back to confront him about his attitude. One problem. Troy wasn't back. He didn't come back after 10 minutes. 20 minutes. 30 minutes. The bell rang and class was over. I didn't get it. Where could Troy have gone?

"Gabby are you okay?" Taylor said walking up to me. I looked up and smiled.

"Gabby?" I asked giggling.

"Yeah." Taylor said laughing also. "It's catchy." I laughed forgetting about my troubles until something reminded me.

"Miss Montez, may you please look for Mr. Bolton please." Mr. Morgan said handing me a note. "I wrote you a hall pass. Take his bags also."

"Yes Mr. Morgan." I sighed.

"Do you want to me to come with you?" Taylor asked a worried look on her face.

"It's okay. I don't want you to miss class." I said. That was partly true. I wanted to talk to Troy alone.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." I said giving her a reassuring smile. "Go." I waved her on and she gave me one last look before heading to class. I grabbed Troy's books and backpack headed out the door. Everyone was pretty much in their classes already so the halls were empty. Then, I heard loud crashes and running water. Water.....THE BATHROOM. I ran to the nearest bathroom. Wait I can't go into the boy's bathroom.

"TROY!!" I yelled. I heard a loud yell of pain. I ran into the bathroom to find myself wading in water in a matter of seconds. "What happened?" I yelled out to no one in particular. I looked around to find the source of the water. It looked like all of the sinks in the bathroom were pulled apart and thrown off. The water sprayed in my face as I examined them more closer. I waded around the bathroom more. I felt my feet slip and I fell down into the cold dirty water. I groaned. Now I was wet. I tried to stand up but slipped again. I heard a chuckle echo through the bathroom.

"Need help?" the voice said. I looked around to find Troy behind me. He stood up and helped me find my balance.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I sat down on a ledge and shook myself off.

"Hi I'm Troy Bolton." He stuck his hand out shyly. I gladly took it. Why was he being nice to me all of a sudden?

"Gabriella Montez." I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Troy said. He smiled. My knees went weak as I smiled back.

"What happened here?" I asked. Troy stepped closer to me and pushed a strand of hair back. His eyes crystal blue with care and compassion. Something I haven't seen in his eyes before.

**AN: Thanks for reading....**


	5. A Monster

**An: Wow thanks for all the reviews. Again I would like to remind you this is NOT a vampire story. If it was I think I would've said it. Wait....yeah I would've said it. So on to chapter 5. Again thank you so much for the story alerts and the reviews. **

"I can't tell you." He whispered in my ear. "Not until we get to know each other." I felt a good kind of shiver go down my spine. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Sorry about my attitude. I'm just not good at making friends like my sister. Sharpay Bolton."

"I know." I said barely above a whisper. "I met her." My breathing was trying to become steady but my heart kept pounding faster. He laughed. I noticed that his eyes were crystal blue again.

"Can I know a little more about you?" Troy asked.

"Umm sure." I said. "I'm Gabriella. I do well in school, I as born here in Dorrington and my favorite color is blue." I saw a sign of amusement on his face.

"I'm Troy." He said. "I like playing basketball, I guess I do well in school, I just moved here and my favorite color was silver."

"Was?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said smirking. "Now they're chocolate brown." I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were exactly that shade. I looked at him and blushed deeply. "Looks like the water is starting to clear up." I got down from the ledge and grabbed my bag which luckily I left in a dry spot. Troy grabbed his bag too.

"I better get to class." I said. I turned to leave when I felt a tug on my arm. I turned around to face Troy.

"School is almost over." Troy said. "Come on. I'll drive you home."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Troy smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go." Troy said. He strode out of the bathroom and I followed. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of their classroom. A stampede was going on to get out of the building. Troy grabbed my elbow and lead me to the parking lot. We walked through old cars, trucks and motorcycles. Then we reached two cars. One was a Mercedes-Bentz and the other was a Ford Mustang with a top down. He took my bag and set it in the back seat. He threw his bag in the back.

"Ummm where do I sit?" I asked. I've seen a mustang before but it wasn't in real life. Like I said we have bad cars here. Troy walked up to me and lifted me up bridal style. He gently let me down in the passenger seat. He hopped into the driver's seat. I giggled and Troy smiled. He put on his sunglasses and started the car. We went towards the exit passing by the front of the school.

"TROY!!" Sharpay screamed. She saw me and waved. I waved back.

"Good going Troy!!!" Zeke screamed laughing. Taylor's mouth hung open wide and Chad looked at Troy confused. We drove off to god knows where.

"Soo where are we going?" I asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Troy asked. I thought for a second. I didn't want to cause Troy any trouble but if I did go home I would be tormented by Hailey and Bailey.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked worried. "You seem off."

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Family problems?" Troy asked.

"How did you know?" I asked in astomishment. Troy shrugged.

"Next to school, family is the biggest problem for teenagers." Troy said. "Care to explain?" I sighed.

"My father is Micheal Montez. He's a police officer. He married my stepmom Courtney when I was five. Courtney had two kids Hailey and Bailey. They're the same age as me. Ever since my dad said 'I do' my life has been miserable. Thanks to Hailey and Bailey. My dad is rarely home these days so Courtney treats me like dirty and Hailey and Bailey don't exactly help either." I said. I bit my lip.

"That's kind of like Cinderella." Troy said. He pulled into a small coffee shop. "Come on." He got out of his seat and opened my door for me.

"Are you kidnapping me?" I joked.

"Yeah." Troy said playing along. We laughed and entered the shop. We went up to order.

"Can I have a Tazo Shaken Iced Tea Passion please?" I said. "Small." The cashier got my order.

"Make that two please." Troy said. The cashier entered the orders into the cash register.

"3.56." He said. Troy took out his wallet and paid him. We got our drinks in a few minutes and sat down at a table next to the window. We drank our drinks in comfortable silence. I looked up from my drink to see Troy staring at me contently. We finished our drinks and got into the car. We drove off in silence to Lake Smith. We sat staring at the calm water. I finally broke the silence.

"Why were you so mean to me?" I asked. Troy froze. He stared into my eyes.

"I am not really a social person." He said. That's when I realized how sexy his voice was.

"Then how come all the sinks were broken off and the bathroom was flooded?" I asked.

"Like I said I can't tell you now." Troy said.

"Please." I pleaded. "Give me some answers. Only superhumans can trash a bathroom by pulling of the sinks." My eyes widened as my mouth opened wide.

"Superman only exists in comic books." Troy said shaking his head.

"A wizard?" I asked. Troy shook his head.

"One word. No." Troy said. "You are a stubborn girl Ella."

"Ella?" I asked.

"Yeah. I like it." Troy said. I knew he was trying to get me distracted from the topic that was looming over my head but, it didn't work for me.

"Ummmm... what about...." I said thinking. Do I dare say it? "Vampires?" Troy stared at me with disbelief.

"I'm not Edward Cullen Ella." Troy said. I looked at him with confusion.

"Then what are you?" I screamed in frustration.

"A monster." Troy screamed back. I stared at him with shock. Troy started playing with my fingers not being able to look at me.

"What?"

TROYELLAXTROYELLAXTROYELLAXTROYELLAXTROYELLAXTROYELLAXTROYELLAXTROYELLA

**OOOOOOOOOO WHAT's gonna happen now????????? Read the next one to find out!!! Like I said NOT a vampire story.**


	6. Control

**AN: OMG!!!! Did you hear about that plane that landed in the river in New York?? You can leave a review saying how you feel about it. Alongside that, here in Hawaii we had expected heavy winds and rain so they cancelled ALL schools on FRIDAY!!!!! LOL!! Yeah but the weird part was it wasn't even that windy or rainy... so oh well too bad for them. HAHAHA .**

"I want all of you, forever you and me." I cried loudly as I scooped a spoonful of Ben&Jerry's ice cream and paid attention to the t.v. screen in front of me. If only life were as perfect as The Notebook.

It's been weeks since Troy and I last talked. He drove me home, we shared an awkward good bye and that was it. I heard a knock on my door and I wiped away my tears. I stood up and answered the door. There stood Bailey.

"Yes?" I asked. Bailey didn't answer and handed me a paper. It was a field trip form to go to the biology field trip. I had to get my dad to sign it. "Umm, so what do you want me to do with this?"

"Get Micheal to sign it." She said.

"Okay. Bye." I said. Bailey shook her head and sat down on the bed. "Or not." I said. I closed the door and sat down on the floor facing the t.v.

"I never wanted to be mean." Bailey said in a timid voice. I turned the t.v. off and turned around to stare at her.

"What?" I asked. She sighed.

"I think Micheal is a great guy." Bailey said. "My mother's a bitch. Hailey is a bossy bitch. The best thing that happened to me was meeting you and dad." It was the first time she called Micheal dad. "I'm not mean. I just have to follow Hailey thanks to mother's orders. You know, two heads are better than one?" I nodded my head.

"So what are you trying to say?" I asked. Bailey sat down on the floor and faced me. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Bailey said. "I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused." I stared at her in shock.

"It's okay. At least you admit it." I said. Bailey smiled. It wasn't a I-know-I'm-perfect smile or a fake smile. It was a real one-of-a-kind Bailey smile.

"I'll get dad to sign this okay." I said. Bailey nodded her head. She stood up and gave me one last smile before walking out the door. I walked downstairs to find my father getting ready to go on patrol.

"Daddy!" I said. He turned around and held out his arms hoping for a hug. I jumped into his arms and we hugged each other. He set me down and I handed him the papers. He signed them.

"So Gabs, made any new friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sharpay, Zeke and Nick." I answered. I'm still friends with them. Miley still doesn't like me.

"The Boltons?" He asked.

"Yup. They're really nice people." I said. Dad nodded his head.

"Look. I know you don't like Courtney, Hailey or Bailey." Dad said.

"Bailey's okay." I said. Dad stared at me with astonishment.

"Oh really." He pulled out his wallet. "Well, I just want to say thanks for putting up with Courtney and Hailey." He pulled out a credit card. I grabbed it and stared at it with my mouth wide open.

"What?" I squeaked.

"It's yours." He said. I jumped in his arms and gave him a hug. "I have to go to work." I pulled away.

"Bye daddy." I said.

"Bye." He said. He walked out the door. I checked the biology papers to see when the field trip was. It was on Tuesday. Today was a Sunday. I dropped by Bailey's room and slid her paper through the gap at the bottom of the door.

"Thanks." I heard her say. I made my way to my room and got myself ready for bed. It was 9 p.m. I slid into my bed and went over the things that happened today. Bailey and I are sort of friends and Dad gave me a credit card. Happy with myself that I made two accomplishments today, I drifted off into sleep.

_I woke up in a middle of a meadow. It had beautiful green grass and colorful flowers. My hair was wavy and curly going down my back. I had a thin gold headband. I stood up to feel thin material touching my skin. I looked down to see a long halter white dress made of thin silk and lace. _

_"Where am I?" I asked._

_"That doesn't matter." A voice said. I looked around and saw Troy making his way towards me. He had black jeans and a white button-up shirt with a few of the buttons undone on the top. His hair was messed up. He just looked HOT. He held my hand and guided me into a lovely garden full of roses._

_"This is beautiful." I said._

_"Like you." Troy said. I looked up at him and giggled. He stared into my eyes and slowly leaned in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We got closer and closer until o-_

"Gabby!!" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to meet Taylor.

"What are you doing here Tay?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Hurry up and get dressed." Taylor said. "Sharpay is waiting downstairs and she's being ambushed by Hailey." Taylor gave me a some clothes and I went into the bathroom. I closed the door to change.

"What is Hailey saying to her?" I asked as I pulled my jeans on.

"Trying to get her to join her clique." Taylor said. I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"There has to be something else." I said pulling my top on.

"She was also trying to get a date with either Nick or Troy." Taylor said. "Sharpay told us what happened between you two." I froze.

"She did?" I said.

"Yeah. You guys got in an argument about woman rights." Taylor said. "God I can't believe Troy could be such a jerk." I sighed in relief. Whatever the Boltons were hiding they didn't reveal it to Taylor or Chad. Taylor and Chad don't know that they were 'monsters' The Boltons don't seem that way though. I brushed my hair and came out of the door.

"Let's go. I have something epic to tell you two." I said. I grabbed my bag. We went downstairs to see Hailey talking to a very annoyed Sharpay.

"So I was thinking maybe Nick isn't my type. But I think Troy would be happy with me. We both are pretty, smart and have great taste in clothes." Hailey gushed. "So I was thinking maybe Troy and I are great for each other and we should definitely go out. Can you set us up?"

"NO!" Sharpay screamed at her. "AND NO I DON'T WANT TO JOIN YOUR STUPID POSSE!!!" Hailey looked like she was slapped in the face. Sharpay turned around to see me. "Gabby! Let's go. We have to meet the gang." Sharpay said her usual comforting, sweet voice coming back.

"Yeah." I said. "Bye Hailey." Taylor and I passed by her and we went into Sharpay's pink convertible.

"Gabby says that she has some exciting news." Taylor squealed. Sharpay squealed.

"Tell us!!" Sharpay said. I took out my wallet and took out my new credit card

"Ta-dah!!" I said giggling. Sharpay gasped. Taylor's eyes widened.

"Oh my god." Sharpay said. "You are so lucky!"

"Agreed." Taylor said.

"Also," I said putting away my card. "Bailey and I are sort of friends now."

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"I could tell she was actually nice from the beginning." Sharpay said. "Aside from her dumb blondeness." We all laughed. We pulled up to East High and got out of the car.

We walked to our lockers which ironically was close to each other. Nick, Zeke and Chad walked up to us.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them chirpily. We all hugged and Zeke and Chad went to go kiss their girlfriends.

"So how was your weekend Gab?" Nick asked.

"A lot happened." I said putting an emphasis in 'a lot'.

"What do you mean by a lot?" I was about to answer when I realized something was wrong. Nick hadn't spoken and was looking at his textbook. So who could've talked to me. I turned around to meet Troy. It's been weeks since I've stared into those eyes.

"Can I talk to you please?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. Troy grabbed my hand and lead me outside. Nick stared at me with his eyes wide open. He was hurrying toward Sharpay to tell her something. I couldn't see anything else because we were already out into the field already.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I think I should tell you." Troy said. I looked at him confused. "What I mean by 'a monster'."

"Oh...but we've barely talked for I don't know how many weeks." I said. "And you said we had to get to know each other."

"I need to tell you if I want to be around you." Troy said.

"Why would you want to be around me?" I asked. He had been avoiding me.

"I have an affection towards you that I cannot control any longer." He said staring straight into my eyes.

**AN: OOOOO cliffy!! Am I rushing things? I mean I think you guys should already know what's going on.**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

I followed Troy deeper into the forest. Apparently, he said that it was too dangerous to tell me in public. I felt my feet give out and fell to the ground. Troy helped me up and carried my bridal style.

"It might be easier this way." Troy said. I nodded my head. "Hold on tight." Then we were off. I felt like I was flying. The wind passed through my hair leaving it flying behind me. The trees and plants were all a blur of green passing by me. We finally made it out to a clear area with a few lighting. Troy set me down and I instantly felt dizzy.

"What...how...you....fly?" I asked gasping for air. Troy sat me down.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked. I finally was able to overcome my dizziness.

"I'm fine." I said. "What was that?"

"Running really really fast." Troy said shyly. I looked at him to continue. "Well my parents Teri and David, Sharpay, Nick, Zeke, Miley and I are not human. We're Beauties."

"Beauties?" I asked. Troy sat down next to me.

"Back in 1970's scientists conducted an experiment. So scientists made us. Beauties were originally intended to be a superhuman. They cross-breeded many things to get what we call Beauties. We're called Beauties well most of all because we're beautiful. However, back then the idea of superhuman was to be like a god. Unfortunately, that isn't possible and there were many flaws. So they just gave it up." Troy said. "They let us go to the world. Teri and David physically 20 at the time decided to take Sharpay and I in. We were like twelve back then. So they changed Sharpay and I's age so it would make more sense and we've been living for 30 years like this. We're kind of like Kyle XY the guy that was an experiment."

"That's how you ended up?" I asked. Troy nodded.

"I was part of the original experiment." Troy said. "So was David, Teri and Sharpay. Beauties have the ability to run very fast and the ability of super strength. Also, we each have each have an unique ability. Sharpay has the ability to read people's emotion if they are sad, happy or depressed. I can read minds if I concentrate on them. Teri has the ability to have care and compassion. David has the ability to control objects with his mind. Miley has a more advanced ability of super strength and super speed. Nick has an auroa that can control what emotions people feel. Zeke has ten times the super strength a normal Beautie has."

"This explains so many things." I said shaking my head. Troy chuckled.

"Even though we have cool powers, it's not worth it." Troy said. "The flaws vary from one tiny muscle being paralyzed to having another side."

"Another side?" I asked.

"It's probably the biggest flaw and the number one reason why the scientists gave up." Troy said. "The other side of us is horrible. It makes us psychopaths and homicidal. It makes us not think about what we're doing and just keep killing and killing innocent people. We can control it but unfortunately only one thing triggers it."

"What?" I asked.

"The scent of human blood." Troy said. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widened like big plates. "Don't worry. We got really good at controlling it." Troy reassured me. "It's just I don't know why but the scent of your blood....."

"Triggered you to turn to your ugly side." I finished for him. "Are you going to grow older?" I asked.

"We can control it." Troy said. I looked at him very confused. "Well we take these medicines that make us grow older. This medicine doesn't effect humans."

"How do you become one?" I asked.

"Well David came up with these medicines that work 99.9%. He is a doctor after all. It's a painful and long process." Troy said. "We don't usually do the medicines on people unless they really need them. Nick had been in a drunk driving accident and was left to die until Teri found him and brought him to David to make him become a Beautie. Miley was in a coma at where David was working. They were about to put her off life support when David took her home and turned her into one too. Zeke was ambushed by these gang bangers and Nick carried him home to David who turned him into a Beautie."

"Ohh." I said. I felt a smile on my lips. Troy concentrated on my face before putting on a horrified face.

"NO ELLA!!" Troy screamed at me. He took my by the shoulders and shook me. "It's not worth it!"

"Why not?" I asked. "I can be with you. We can live happily ever after." I added.

"David is looking for a way to try to make us normal. Can't you just wait until then?" Troy pleaded.

"And become a wrinkly old prune by then?" I said. "I don't think so!"

"This discussion is over." Troy said firmly. He stared at me with dark eyes. I fell quiet.

"Now what?" I asked. Troy touched my hair.

"School." He said. He piggybacked me and we ran through the forest.

TROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLA

"I'll see you at Biology." Troy said. He kissed me on the cheek and left me at my locker. I sighed happily and started taking out my books for 2nd period. We missed 1st period but it really didn't matter anyway.

"So Sharpay let's you touch Troy but she won't let me?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Hailiey staring straight at me with fury.

"Yup." I said. Hailey looked at me trying to find something to say.

"Well I don't need Troy." Hailey said. "I have a 3.5 average."

"I have a 4.0." I shot at her. Hailey looked shocked that I would talk back to her but continued.

"I have much more money than you thanks to your sickening father." Hailey said.

"Really?" I said. "I have a credit card thanks to my father."

"I have better clothes than you."

"Slutty clothing is not better."

"Most of my family members like me."

"I'd rather have no mother at all."

"I'm more popular than you." I stared at Hailey in disbelief. She smiled at me with triumph.

"You know what Hailey?" I said. "If your idea of being popular is having people pretend to be your friend, be a sex symbol for the school and being a brat. You can go ahead and be popular. I have people that care about me, a great father and wonderful friends. I don't need to have that unsatisfying status." I walked off to Math class with my head held up high. I peeked a little to see Hailey with her mouth open staring at me. I smirked a little. Chad came up to me and walked beside me.

"Nice going." Chad said.

"You heard?" I asked. Chad nodded.

"Pretty much everyone in the hallway heard and it'll probably be passed around school." Chad said. I smiled at the thought of that.

"I can just see the movie now." Chad said. "The Rise and Fall of the Hailey Empire." I giggled. Chad hugged me before I turned to go into my math class. I peeked a little to see him meeting up with Zeke. They did their 'secret handshake' and laughed. I shook my head. If only he knew.

**AN: So that's it. Yup hope you like it. **


	8. Opening Up

**I know that the last chapter was the worst ever......oh well.. GO OBAMA!!!! Sorry.... everyone in Hawaii is just ecstatic that Obama actually became president.**

"Gabriella?" I looked up to see Sharpay looking at me with worried eyes. "Hun? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I faked a smile and went back to my lunch which just seemed so interesting today. It just took a lot of time to sink in. The Boltons were well I don't know what on earth they are. Oh right, Beauties. They are keeping it from Chad and Taylor. Last but not least, they could crush me to tiny bits and pieces in any second.

"Troy!" Zeke said. I looked up instantly to see Troy making his way to our table. Troy sat down between Chad and I. His eyes pierced into the back of my head.

"So Troy." Chad started. "I heard that you are the more basketball type of the group."

"True." Troy said not taking his eyes off of me. He grabbed a fry and stuck it in his mouth. So they can eat.... well Troy didn't say anything about them not being able to.

"So what about joining the basketball team?" Chad asked him. Troy took his eyes off of me and looked at Chad. I could feel the tension rising. Sharpay and Zeke's excited tension from seeing that their 'little brother' was becoming social. Miley's angry tension from Troy abandoning the no-friend rule. Nick's stress tension from trying to calm everyone down. Taylor and Chad's anxious tension to see if Troy will say yes. Then there's Troy's tension. A mixture of all. Excitation from Chad's offer, Anxiety from his worry that he won't do well, angry from Miley's attitude and stress because he had other things to worry about also. I don't know why I can feel it. It just seemed like everyone could. The tension was so big.

"Of course dude." Troy said laughing. Everyone instantly relaxed. I went back to picking at my food, Chad told Troy everything he needed to know, Sharpay and Taylor shared their excitement and Nick was STILL trying to calm Miley down.

"Gabs." I heard someone utter my name. I looked around to see Zeke crouching next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know...don't you." Zeke said. I looked up from my plate to stare into his deep chocolate eyes.

"Yeah. I do." I said. Zeke stared at me his mouth agape. The bell rang and I sprang out of my seat. I threw my lunch away which was barely consumed to go to Biology.

_________________________________________________TA-DAH______________________________________________

"Please pass your field trip forms to the front." Mr. Morgan said. I passed my paper upfront. I felt the same crystal blue eyes piercing my head. I turned slightly to look at him. He had worry in his eyes. I moved my chair away to the edge of the table. It was just too awkward.

"We will be doing work from our textbook today." Mr. Morgan said. "With your partners." I groaned inwardly. He passed out the papers and told us to start. I opened my textbook and started working. Troy cleared his throat. I ignored him and continued with the sheet. He moved closer to me and started reading my textbook. I still ignored him. I could tell that Troy was starting to get annoyed. I suddenly yelped. I looked down at my legs to see Troy's hands rubbing my thigh. Troy smirked at me and I glared at him. Mr. Morgan stared at us suspiciously before returning to his work.

"What do you want Troy?" I said with an exasperated tone

"I needed to catch your attention somehow." Troy whispered. I sighed.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked. "Seduce me?"

"Do you want me to?" Troy asked smiling seductively. I stared at him with disgust. Troy looked down at his paper and started writing. I was on my last problem. I reached to turn the page when I felt Troy's hand ontop of mine. I felt a tiny spark before pulling it back. Troy didn't seem to notice it. He turned the page and started working again. I finished my last problem.

"I never should've told you." Troy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're acting like this." Troy answered. I noticed his hand was still on my thigh.

"It might take me awhile to get used to that." I said. Troy sighed. He pulled my hand under the desk and clipped something onto my wrist. I looked down to see his birth bracelet around my hand. I looked up at Troy and he started playing with my fingers again.

"Do you want to go out?" Troy mumbled. I smiled. He was just too cute.

"Yes." I whispered forgetting that fact that I was frustrated with him. Troy smiled at me and we both stared into each other's eyes for the rest of the period. The bell rang and we both turned in our papers.

"How did you finish so fast?" I asked. Troy shrugged.

"Superhuman remember?" Troy answered. "Do you want to go out for coffee after school?"

"I'd love that." I answered with a smile. Troy kissed my cheek before striding off to his next class.

_______________________________________TA-DAH____________________________________

I walked out of East High with a big smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see Troy. I heard a car honk and looked around to see Troy driving towards me. He had sunglasses on which made him looked even more great.

"Hop in." Troy said. I threw my bag into the back and jumped over the door into the passenger seat.

"Off to the coffee store." I said. Troy laughed and drove off.

"How was class?" Troy asked.

"Boring." I answered. "How was your class?"

"Annoying." Troy answered. "These girls kept gawking at me. There was just one girl that was the worst."

"Hailey?" I asked. Troy stared at me with shock.

"How did you know that?" Troy asked. I shrugged. He sat in silence thinking about something before his facial expression turned back to normal. "Oh." I giggled. I touched the bracelet around my left wrist and looked at Troy. His eyes were focused on the road.

"She would touch me and come close to me. I've never seen such a horrifying sight." Troy shuddered. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"We're here." Troy said pulling the hood onto the car. I got out and grabbed my cellphone. Troy locked his car and put his keys in his pocket. He grabbed my hand before walking into the coffee store.

"I'll get a table." I said. "Can you get me hot coffee?" Troy nodded and I sat down at a table. I looked out the window watching the cars pass by. Troy came back with our drinks and took off his sunglasses to reveal his crystal blue eyes. I took a sip of my drink and looked out the window. Suddenly, Troy stood up and pulled me up too.

"What Troy?" I asked. He gathered his things and put on his sunglasses.

"Hailey's coming." Troy said. I scrunched my nose together in confusion. I saw a smile lingering on his lips.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can hear her thoughts." Troy whispered in my ear. I looked around and could not see Hailey in sight. "I can hear thoughts from at least 5 miles away." Troy whispered again. He must've heard my thoughts.

"What is she thinking?" I asked. Troy looked at me and shuddered.

"Nasty thoughts." Troy said shaking his head.

"Ewww." I said. The door opened and Troy and I instantly turned around to see Bailey panting. I looked out the window to see Hailey and her posse waiting in their car.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning my attention back to Bailey.

"It's dad." Bailey panted. "He's in the hospital."


	9. Meet the Boltons

Waiting was torture. Bailey and I sat in the depressing waiting room anxious to hear information about my father.

"The nurses say he was injured when he was on patrol in the woods." Troy said. I rolled my eyes. Of course, he dazzled them to get the necessary information. "I heard that." He whispered. I stuck my tongue at him and turned around to face Bailey.

"Thank you." She murmured. Troy nodded his head and handed me bottled water. I took it gratefully and took a sip. Bailey groaned in frustration.

"I hate this part." Bailey moaned. Troy sighed. I stared at the blank wall unable to say anything. My father, the only male in my whole life I can trust, life was on the line. He was there with me throughout my whole life. He had always been invincible. Just by the thought of him being weak scared me.

"Maybe I can get David to explain something. The nurses really didn't give us much details." Troy said.

"Maybe David can explain everything." We heard a voice say. We turned around to see a god in human form. He had tan skin like Troy with dark brown eyes. He must have been the person I saw in the car other than Troy and Sharpay. His smile was comforting but his bags under his eyes showed that he was tired. His face was flawless as I stared at him with awe. Dressed in a white coat, he looked at Troy and back at his clipboard.

"Your father is alive." He said. "I'm David, Troy's father." He stuck out his hand to shake and I shook it politely. Bailey followed.

"Dr. Bolton can you tell us anything else?" Bailey asked.

"Please call me David. Well we do have some information but I think you should hear it from your father. His room is 425 and you can take the elevator second door on your left. Troy we must talk." David said. Troy stood up and followed his father to the lounge. Bailey and I walked swiftly to my father's room. I paused near the door and took a deep breath. I opened the door to find my father covered in bandages with one cast on his arm. He looked tired and seemed horrified.

"Dad!" I said. I ran to his side as Bailey poured him some water.

"Hey girls." He said weakly. Bailey handed him a glass of water and grabbed two chairs for us to sit down in. We sat down and Bailey asked the question looming over our heads for the past few weeks.

"What on earth happened?" Bailey asked. My father sighed.

"My coworker and I were patrolling in the woods, looking for drugs and other things. When we hear a noise. It sounded like somebody was tearing something apart. We wanted to investigate but we heard people screaming in joy and cackling so we decided to call it a day." My father said. "Then these almost non-human creatures started attacking us. It was like they had no control over anything and were just trying to kill us. Luckily we were near the car so we ran and called for back up." My father finished.

"What are your injuries?" I asked.

"Just some cuts nothing major except for the broken arm and sprained foot." My father answered.

"They weren't some bears attacking?" Bailey asked.

"Couldn't have been." My father said. "They were like how do I say it, some kind of animal. They looked like us but were more foreign."

"I can't believe this. You have to be more careful dad." I said shaking my head.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you Gabby." My father said apologetically. "Go home for the night. I'll have Courtney bring my clothes." Bailey snorted. I gave her a shut-up look before turning back to my dad. Bailey stood up.

"I better go. Bye dad." Bailey said. "I'll see you at home Gabs." Bailey hugged my father and walked out the door.

"Are you sure?" I asked. My father smiled a little.

"Yes I'm sure." My father said reassuringly. "You'll have fun with the girls."

"Quite the contrary Officer Montez." I heard a husky voice say. I turned around to see Troy leaning on the door frame.

"Hello Troy. David's told me all about you." My father said. Troy strolled in and hovered over me. I couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous face.

"Gabriella will be staying with us tonight if that's okay with you." Troy said smiling.

"Of course. I'm sure David will take care of you like has taken care of me." My father said to Troy. I gaped at my father. Was he falling under the dazzle spell Troy's put me under?

"We better get going." Troy said. I stood up and hugged my father.

"Bye dad." I said. My father nodded in return. Troy took my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"How was it?" Troy asked when we were in the elevator.

"You know how you're father is like the strongest man in the world?" I asked. Troy raised his eyebrow. I continued.

"Well it was weird seeing him so helpless." Troy hugged me tightly.

"We all go through it in our lifetime." Troy said. I cuddled up to him as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What did David talk to you about?" I asked. Troy stiffened a little before answering.

"We're going to discuss it with everyone." Troy said like an automaton. I looked at him with a confused expression and he instantly relaxed. The elevator doors opened and we stepped outside.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Ella."

"Okay. One more question." I said.

"Shoot."

"When are you telling Chad and Taylor?" Troy stiffened even more.

"The future is the future." Troy said robotic-ally. I ran my hand through his hair to get him to relax. Troy buried his face into my hair.

"We don't know." Troy said weakly. We reached his car and I hopped in. Troy followed and turned on the car. The car burst into life and we were speeding down the road.

"Something's wrong." Troy said frowning. I raised my eyebrows.

"The engine's working fine." I said in confusion.

"No. I can't hear your thoughts." Troy whispered.

"I tend to shut myself down from people." I said softly. Troy looked over to me and sighed.

"It's the first time this happened. I was hearing your concerns to your father and all of a sudden....dead." Troy said.

"Well, I'll try to share my thoughts as much as I can..." I trailed off. "Why am I going to your house?" Troy's eyes flew open. He drifted off the road onto the dirt. He floored the gas pedal and we were flying down back where we came from.

"Shoot...you need to get clothes." He muttered. I leaned onto him and stared out the window seeing the trees and the plants fly by. We arrived at my house and I ran out the door into my house.

"Bailey?" I called. She stuck her head out the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Bailey asked.

"I'm going over to Sharpay's." I said. Bailey nodded her head.

"Have fun." Bailey said smiling. I ran up the stairs to my room. I grabbed a bag and shoved my toiletries into it. I grabbed some jeans and a few t-shirts. I got my underwear and was about to shove it in my bag when I heard a voice.

"Why don't you wear these more often?" I heard someone say. I see Troy on my bed staring at a flowing dress. I gasped and snatched it away from him.

"How did you get in here?" I asked breathlessly.

"Window." Troy shrugged.

"I live on the second floor."

"So?" Troy grinned at me. I sighed. I looked at the white dress. I didn't even know I had it. The strange part was it looked exactly like the dress that I was wearing in my dream. I stuffed it into the bag. I collected necessary toiletries and paused.

"Do you ever take a shower?" I asked randomly. Troy looked a bit taken back by the question.

"Depends if we get really dirty." He smiled wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and picked up the bag.

"I'll meet you downstairs." I said. Troy kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting in the car." He took a final glance at me before jumping off the balcony and landing gracefully onto a branch on a tree. I raced downstairs, said a quick good bye to Bailey and ran outside to face the car Troy drives in. I dropped my things in the back seat. Troy opened the door and I stepped in. I closed the door and we drove off.

_______________________________________________________________

"Umm where are we?" I asked nervously. Troy chuckled. We obviously weren't in town and we were more in the wilderness. Suddenly, he swerved the car to the left and we were on a private driveway leading to god knows where. After a few moments I saw a beautiful beige house with big windows. I gasped at the sight of it. There was a green yard with a pond, boulders and what I'm guessing was half the pool.

"See." Troy said leading me out of the car. He picked my bag up with ease. "This is our front yard. David did something interesting here. We have a pool that really looks like a big river and lake. That's half of it and a river leads to the backyard which has the rest of the pool." Troy pulled me into the house. My mouth flew open at the sight of it. It had high ceilings, bright splashes of color, and was very spacious. There David was reading a book sipping on some Iced Tea.

"Ahh Gabriella." He said noticing my presence. I smiled. "Welcome to our home."

"GABRIELLA'S' HERE?" I heard someone shriek. Sharpay raced down the stairs in a pink sun dress. She hugged me tightly. Soon I saw a woman with red hair and an hour glass shape. I assumed she looked around 25.

"You must be Gabriella." She said in a melodic voice. "I am Tess the mother of this family." She stuck out her hand to shake and I accepted it.

"Nice to meet you, I love your house." I complimented. She smiled. David wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sharpay why don't you show Gabriella around the house and to her room." David suggested. Troy threw him a look but Sharpay was dragging me out of the room before I could see what kind of look it was.

"But David!" I heard Troy whine.

"The less you see each other the more you will want to see each other." David said. I giggled silently. Sharpay smiled at me and we walked around the hallways.

"See that's Zeke and I's room, Miley's room, Nick's room, Troy's room you're staying there, the hot tub room, David and Tess's master bedroom, and probably our prized possession our backyard." Sharpay said. We were in a room with several white chaise with a big door leading to the backyard. She opened it and the sight I saw was even more beautiful than the front yard. It was as big as two tennis courts combined. It had beautiful gardens a big lake-like pool and a big grassy area which was currently in use by Zeke and Nick. Miley was watching them intently. They seemed to be throwing something but I didn't know what it was.

"Gabs!" I heard Nick say. He walked up to me and hugged me. He must have noticed my presence. Miley rolled her eyes and walked into the house brushing my shoulder as she passed. Nick sighed.

"I'll be right back." Nick said. "MILEY!" He said walking down the hallway. Zeke fished something out of the bushes.

"Aha!" He exclaimed triumphantly. He jogged up to me and hugged me.

"Hey Gabby." Zeke said.

"Hi Zeke." I giggled. He poked Sharpay playfully.

"Told you I would flatten the football." Zeke said grinning. Sharpay rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"With the help of Nick I bet." Sharpay said scoffing.

"Whatever, no matter what I know you love me." Zeke said. Sharpay smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"So what do you think so far?" Troy asked walking up to us.

"Big." I breathed. His sudden presence caught me off guard. Troy laughed.

"Anyway, dinner's ready." Troy said to us. He slung me over his shoulder and in a matter of seconds we arrived at the dining table. I got off and sat down. Troy sat down next to me. Sharpay and Zeke sat next to me. While Nick sat next to Troy. Miley stayed the farthest from me. David came in and sat down. Tess came with a big bowl of spaghetti.

"Now eat up." She said happily. Troy scooped some spaghetti onto my plate and I ate it happily. The taste was glorious. I smiled up to Troy and he grinned back.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So we all have something to tell you." David said nervously. Troy stiffened again and I looked at him in confusion.

"Go on." Zeke said.

"Well as you all know, Gabriella's father is in the hospital." David said choosing his words carefully. "He was involved in some kind of attack." He glanced at everyone on the table.

"And we think we know what attacked him."


	10. Specials

"What is it?" Sharpay prompted. Everyone was suddenly on the edge of their seat. Their eyes widening.

"Specials." Troy muttered. I turned to look at him. He stared back at me his eyes a light cold blue.

"SPECIALS?!" Teri and Sharpay both screamed.

"Specials?" Nick, Miley, Zeke and I asked in confusion.

"Specials are like us but they have more power. They were heavily operated on. More strength, more speed, more skills but not much wits. They have a more wilder personality. They are more easily 'triggered' than us." David said.

"Triggered?" I squeaked.

"It means they can lose control and kill without a second thought." Troy said. "It's like us except ten times worse."

"The operation rewired their brain to focus less on common sense and more on strength." Teri said.

"We'll have to keep a closer eye on them. We'll need to know what they're up to and why." Troy said. Miley grinned. It was the first time I saw her ever smile near me.

"Trust me." Miley said.

"Are you sure?" Teri asked.

"It's not like the first time." Zeke said shrugging his shoulders.

"Calm down Miley." Nick muttered. Miley didn't seem excited but according to Nick she sure was.

"First time for what?" I asked.

"Miley's our personal spy. Harder to catch and much quieter." David grinned.

"How can you be smiling at a time like this?" Troy said his face hard as stone.

"Troy.." Teri started.

"Don't Troy me." Troy snarled. "They're obviously here to kill and what if.." He trailed off. All eyes were on me and I gulped nervously. Troy stood up and stormed off. I shuddered a little. I've never seen Troy like that.

"Don't blame yourself Gabriella." Teri said. "He just cares about you." I nodded nervously. I heard a loud crash coming from the living room. I heard a yell that sounded like it came from Troy. Zeke's eyes widened. He stood up and walked out the room yelling.

"THAT BETTER NOT BE MY NEW HOME ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM TROY!" Zeke screamed. Sharpay sighed.

"Men." She muttered. I giggled. Sharpay stared at me knowingly before gracefully coming to her feet and going into the living room.

"I'll help you clean the mess Sharpay." Teri said. She rose to her feet and walked out. I followed Teri out the door to see pieces of shatter glass, plastic and obvious technology. I saw Troy and Zeke arguing.

"WHAT THE HELL TROY!!! BRAND NEW!" Zeke yelled. Troy opened his mouth to say something but saw me. He closed his mouth and looked down sheepishly. Sharpay put her hand on Zeke and pulled him to the couch.

"Sorry." Troy muttered. He walked out the hall. I followed him quickly. We went down the winding hallways and I eventually caught up to him.

"Troy." I said. He took my hand and dragged me into a room I was assuming was his bedroom. There was a black carpet with white walls. A silver bed was sitting in a corner while a closet and dresser was sitting in the other corner. Troy sat down and ran his hand through his hair. I sighed and walked up to him. I sat down behind him and got on my knees. I started rubbing my hands against his shoulders. He groaned.

"That feels good." He moaned. Troy took my hands and faces me.

"Look Gabriella I'm sorry." Troy said. I hugged him tightly breathing his scent.

"It's okay." I said.

"That neck rub actually calmed down a bit." Troy laughed. I nodded.

"I'm just kind of bummed out right now." Troy said. He sighed and lied down on the bed. I looked to the side to see my things have arrived. I walked up to them and I started digging through them. I found a white shirt and long jersey pants.

"Do you mind?" I asked. Troy looked at me before pointing the bathroom.

"Go ahead." He said. I muttered a quick 'thanks' before heading into the bathroom. I changed quickly and whipped my hair into a barrette. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. It was the best I could get. I rushed outside of the bathroom and returned my things to the bag.

"Why am I here?" I asked. Troy looked at me with confusion.

"Why am I here?" I repeated. "At your house. Sleeping over."

"I need to keep a close eye on you now that the Specials are here." Troy said.

"But you can't be sure." I reminded him.

"I know. But I can feel their presence." Troy said. Troy groaned and lied down on the bed face down. "It's AGONY." He groaned into a pillow.

"Need another neck rub?" I asked.

"Yes please." Troy said his voice a bit muffled from talking into the pillow. I giggled and started rubbing his neck.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Be safe alright." I heard Nick say. He hugged Miley tightly before letting her go. Miley grabbed her silver cellphone and waved.

"Bye guys." She said. She walked out of the doorway leading to the backyard. She walked up to the fence marking the boundary between the forest and the house. She crouched down and jumped high over the fence and took off quickly. Nick sighed and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him.

"It'll be okay." I said. Nick smiled his cute smile.

"Thanks." Nick muttered. Teri came out with a tray full of yellow mugs. Troy followed behind her.

"Soup anyone?" Teri asked. "I have tomato, chicken noodle, corn chowder, clam chowder both New England and Manhattan." Troy dived for chicken noodle. He grabbed it and sat down next to me. Nick grabbed a tomato while I grabbed a corn chowder. I took a sip and I felt warmness go through my body. Or maybe it was just Troy. He wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled up to him.

"I'll go hunt Sharpay and Zeke down to see if they want any." Teri said. She swiftly left carrying the tray at ease.

"Wow go supermom." I said jokingly.

"Very funny." Nick said. "Maybe after a while you should turn in. It's going to be a while before Miley comes back." I nodded and continued drinking my soup. Troy set his mug down and wrapped both arms around my waist.

"Do you mean that?" Troy asked. I looked up at him and sighed.

"No." I mumbled. Troy chuckled and I saw Nick smile.

"I'll be with you no matter what." Troy said kissing the top of my head. "I'll even be with you when you sleep." I took a last mouthful of my corn chowder.

"I think I should go to sleep now." I said. Troy laughed.

"Let's go princess." He lifted me up bridal style and carried me out of the room.

"Good night Nick." I said.

"Good night!" He called back.

"Is it okay to leave him like that?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Whenever Miley is a spy, he stays up the whole night to make sure that he welcomes her back first." Troy said.

"Wow." I said amazed. We reached the bedroom and Troy laid me down on the bed. I stood up and got my bag of clothing and necessities. I rushed to the bathroom. I brushed my tooth feverishly and peeked out the door. I saw Troy in his boxers in the bed obviously waiting for me. I looked down at my clothes and sighed. I seemed so plain compared to him. It's like the swan to the ugly duckling. I looked in the bag to find the white dress. It seemed like an evening gown but really it looked like a pajama. I looked at it and breathed calmly. I slipped it on quickly. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Troy instantly looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Too much?" I asked nervously. Troy smiled and walked up to me. He took my hands and intwined them with mine.

"No." Troy said. I kissed him softly. His mouth moved with mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I ran my hands through his hair. Troy moaned a little before pulling away. I looked at him and nodded. Things were moving too fast. Troy jumped into the bed and I crawled in. His hand rested on the bottom of my thigh as I snuggled into his chest.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Troy whispered in my ear. He moved his arm up and down my thigh.

"I'm sleepy." I mumbled. Troy laughed and rested his head on mine. Slowly, breathing his scent I fell asleep.

**AN: READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey...... So yeah hope you enjoyed it. I just need to ask a few questions.**

**1. I am planning to write a new story...should it be...**

**a. Troy is an actor. One twist is he's gay. He finds himself starring in a new remake of the move Titanic as Jack Dawson. He already has a happy relationship with his boyfriend, or so he thought until his costar Gabriella Montez playing Rose comes onto the set. He finds an odd attraction to her that he just cannot ignore. Will he choose a new road or continue with the one he is on?**

**b. Gabriella is a flight attendant and the best one in the company. She is chosen to serve a group of basketball players from the NBA in first class. Flying across the nation takes about 6 hours. To Gabriella, that means 6 hours of dealing with rowdy, dumb, cocky basketball players and their head leader Mr. Troy Bolton.**

**ONE MORE QUESTIONNNN**

**What should happen between Miley and Gabriella?**

**a. They confront each other.**

**b. Go on with how they are now.**

**c. Miley apologizes for being a brat.**

**d. (other)**


	11. New Friends

I woke up sleepily trying to get my eye vision to go back to normal. I blinked twice and realized that the bed was empty. Confused, I staggered into bedroom to get dressed. I looked out the window to see it was sunny. I put on beige shorts and a white tank top. I yawned and washed my face. I looked up to the mirror to check my reflection when I noticed a tiny note. I picked it off the mirror and read it.

'Running some errands. Be right back. Love, Troy' Dissapointed, I crumbled the note up and threw it away. Oh well atleast Shar was here. I skipped through the room and entered the living room. There i found a figure sitting on the couch. I looked closer to see the worst person to be in the same room as. Miley. Biting back a groan of disapointment, I quietly walked to the kitchen. I reached the doorway when I heard a voice.

"You don't have to pretend you're not here you know." Miley said her voice dripping with venom. I ignored her comment.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked casually.

"Out. They left three hours ago." Miley spat.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" I asked in confusion. "What's taking them so long?" I saw a sandwich obviously for me.

"I don't know...traffic?" Miley said with no emotion. I giggled a little bit from her comment. Quickly covering my mouth and balancing my sandwich, I exited from the kitchen. Miley turned around to look at me. I saw something flicker in her eyes. Happiness. Seeing this as an oppurtunity to get a little closer to her, I sat in an armchair next to the sofa she was sitting on.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"To investigate. They are specials out there." Miley said.

"Oh my god did they notice you?" I asked my eyes shining with curiousity. Miley smiled a little. She turned to face me and started telling her story.

"OMG! It was one of my really off days that day so I was making a lot of noise. You know what they didn't even notice!" Miley said. I saw her teenager side coming out.

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah they looked so stupid too. I mean they were three guys and it looked like they didn't know what to do with themselves! How they used their powers were so low leveled." Miley said. Her voice was eager to tell the story and excited. "One guy he was running around the forest and guess what happened?"

"Oh god this has to be funny. What?" I asked. Miley stiffled back a laugh.

"He tripped over a rock and slammed right into a tree!" Miley burst out laughing. I couldn't control my laughter and laughed right along with her.

"You are so fun to talk to!" I said.

"I should be saying that!" Miley said. I sat on the sofa that Miley was sitting on and we continued talking about anything. Gossip, teachers, school, Boltons, my family, jokes, puzzles, riddles anything to keep us going.

"Oh my god Hailey's a bitch." Miley said her jaw dropping.

"Exactly. She's jealous that I have Troy. She was trying to talk Sharpay into letting her date Troy and join their 'posse'." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow what a brat." Miley said. She snapped her fingers. "There's this one guy in my math class. He's so irritating. He knows I'm taken but he keeps on acting like we're dating."

"Wow did you try telling him?"

"Yes! Like a million times." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Wait how does he act like you two are dating?" I asked.

"He buys me things like necklaces and bracelets that say 'Iloveyou' and tries to wrap his arm around me. He even tries to walk by me when I walk in the halls. But whenever Nick's there he stays away."

"Ewwww stalker." We both say in unision. We burst out laughing at the same time.

"I'm so sorry I was so mean to you. I haven't talked this much to anybody since.......never!" Miley said tears in her eyes.

"Apology accepted." I said. We hugged and Miley looked me in the eye.

"If you hurt my brother I am going to do horrible things to you." Miley said seriously.

"Why would I hurt him?" I asked. Miley smiled.

"Good point." Miley said. We hear a car coming up the road. Miley looks up and stays still for a minute her ears perking up to the sound.

"Let me guess they came back?" I asked. Miley nodded.

"Gab?" I heard someone call.

"In here!" I called back.

"He's making sure you're here." Miley said. "He just CAN'T live without you." I giggled at her comment just when Troy walked into the room. Swiftly he scooped me up in his arms and pulled me to his chest protectively.

"Miley what are you telling Ella?" Troy asked.

"Just that you keep a lock of Gabriella's hair in your drawers." Miley winked at me. My jaw dropped and I looked at Troy. His face was frozen tight. I jumped out of his arms and ran towards his room. I heard Miley laugh behind me and Troy screaming 'NOOOOO.' Having a good head start, I reached the room and opened the door. I locked it behind me. I started searching through the drawers and looking for that lock of hair. Troy pounded on the door few moments later.

"Ella!!" Troy whined. I found a hint of black and made a grab for it. It felt like my hair and I pulled it to my chest.

"Found it!" I sang. Troy groaned.

"Why do you keep it in the first place?" I asked.

"It helps me sleep at night knowing that atleast a part of you is with me." Troy said sheepishly.

"Aww that's cute." I gushed. "So in exchange for the hair I want a hoodie." Troy seemed to be thinking.

"Deal. Now open the door." Troy said. I unlocked it and Troy came in rushing past me straight the the drawer and back. Somehow in that process he grabbed the hair and replaced it with a hoodie of his. I slipped it on and inhaled his breathtaking scent.

"I'm guessing you two made up." Troy said interrupting me from my daze.

"Who?" I asked.

"You and Miley." Troy said. I sat down on the bed.

"She just needed someone to talk to." I said. "Apparantly the specials don't know how to use their powers." Troy's eyes widened.

"She didn't tell us that!" Troy said shocked. I shrugged.

"Like I said someone to talk to." I said. "How did you get my hair in the first place?"

"Pulled it out?" Troy shrugged.

"When?" I asked.

"During class." Troy grinned.

"Are the specials going to be a threat?" I asked. I crawled to the top of the bed and Troy crawled in next to me. I lied my head to his chest and he wrapped a protective arm around me.

"You never know."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zeke fumbled with the flat screen t.v. the Boltons bought to replace the broken one. He kept grunting as he tried to make the device work. We were all seated in the living room. Miley seemed to be thinking about something. She was sitting next to me and Sharpay on the other side on the sofa.

"Give it a rest Zeke." Sharpay said exasperated. Zeke sighed and stood up. He sat down infront of Sharpay on the ground.

"So anything else you would like to tell us that you 'forgot' to?" David asked with one eyebrow raised. Miley looked up and grinned.

"Well, they were talking about something." Miley said slowly. "They have a lot of problems. One, they were lonely. They wanted mates. Two, they didn't have any idea what they were. Last, they sense that we're here somewhere."

"Why would they want mates?" I asked.

"Like most men they need something or someone to reassure them that they are the best." Tori said.

"So what should we do if they did find us?" Nick asked.

"Set them straight and leave that to me." David said. Troy cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Right." Zeke said. "What about Gabi?"

"Get her far away as possible." David answered.

"You really don't have to.." I lied.

"Better than having your limbs ripped apart by them." Troy muttered. Shocked, my jaw dropped to the floor.

"It's the truth Gabi. From Miley's description, it seems that they can lose control at any minute." Sharpay said.

"Wait hold up." Nick said. "No new Specials and Beauties have been made for over 30 years. We're probably the only Specials or Beauties that do it."

"So that means that there's a new creator." Teri said.

"We should meet with them as soon as possible to see where they come from." David said firmly. Everyone except for Troy and I nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's still risky." Troy said.

"Oh please." Miley said rolling her eyes. "Everything about Gabriella is 'risky'."

"While all of you are at school tomorrow, Teri and I will try to find these Specials." David said. "Meeting ajourned." Miley floated upstairs with Nick following, Teri went to make dinner, David went to his study, and Sharpay observed Zeke trying to get the t.v. to work. Troy stared at me with a hollow expression.

**AN: READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ THIS I REALLY NEED HELP RIGHT NOW. I NEED YOUR GUYS OPINION OR ELSE I'M JUST GOING TO GO WITH INSTINCT. Hey...... So yeah hope you enjoyed it. I just need to ask a few questions.**

**1. I am planning to write a new story...should it be...**

**a. Troy is an actor. One twist is he's gay. He finds himself starring in a new remake of the move Titanic as Jack Dawson. He already has a happy relationship with his boyfriend, or so he thought until his costar Gabriella Montez playing Rose comes onto the set. He finds an odd attraction to her that he just cannot ignore. Will he choose a new road or continue with the one he is on?**

**b. Gabriella is a flight attendant and the best one in the company. She is chosen to serve a group of basketball players from the NBA in first class. Flying across the nation takes about 6 hours. To Gabriella, that means 6 hours of dealing with rowdy, dumb, cocky basketball players and their head leader Mr. Troy Bolton. **

**This is your last chance to speak your mind and tell me what story you want.**


	12. Wanting

**AN: I have a new story it's called Boys Over Flowers. Check it out!**

"So now what?" I asked to no one in particular. I was sitting on a chaise in my swimming suit with a magazine in my hand. David told me to act like I was totally oblivious to the Specials and that there was no danger. It's a good thing I took acting class.

I looked around the big empty backyard of the Bolton's house oops I mean MANSION. My eyes landed on Troy who was doing push ups across the yard. His muscles flexed as his tan skin shined against the sun. Droplets of sweat were coming off his forehead but he wasn't stopping. He finally stood up panting. He looked at me and smirked. I wrapped my arms around me protectively afraid of what he was plotting in his head. He threw off his shirt showing off his bare chest and dived into the pool. He surfaced for air moments later and got out of the pool. He climbed into the chaise I was on.

"Troy you're getting me wet.." I said. He answered by sighing. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder.

"Gabriella Montez, can't we just enjoy the time we have left together?" Troy asked. He started kissing down my arm and up again to my neck.

"You're so pessimistic." I rolled my eyes. I stood up and faced him. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap.

"What else is there to do? I'm stuck as Troy Bolton forever." Troy asked in genuine confusion.

"Who said that was a bad thing?" I asked stroking his chest with my fingers. Troy grinned and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"David says they're close. Really close." Troy said in a husky low voice.

"Mhmm." I said closing my eyes.

"God you're so wonderful." Troy said. I listened quietly not wanting to disturb this peaceful moment. Unfortunately something did. An annoying beeping sound was ringing in my ears. Troy looked at something across the lot and went there and back in a flash. He was holding a cellphone. He opened it and started talking.

"Hello? Oh hey David. Oh, I guess then. Yes I know have her there. Okay I'll see you soon. Bye." Troy shut off his phone and picked me up. He ran me to his room.

"They're coming." Troy mumbled.

"THE SPECIALS?" I asked almost screaming.

"Yup." Troy said. He threw me some clothes.

"Get changed." Troy said. I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. I threw on the clothes hurridly. Troy opened the door before I could respond and pulled me out. He was in a leather jacket with a white shirt and jeans.

"Wait!" I protested. I grabbed the hoodie and put it on. I grinned at him cheekily and he rolled his eyes but grinned back.

"My baby." He whispered in my ears and kissed my cheek. We hurried down the long hallway to the living room. We sat down on the couch with Sharpay.

"Act natural." Sharpay said. I nodded and leaned on Troy's shoulder. He shifted so that I was laying on his chest. The door opened and David stepped in looking confident but in his eyes were worry. Teri rushed to the door.

"Welcome." She greeted with a smile. Three men stepped in. They were good looking but not close to Troy in my opinion.

"Guys, this is Kellan," David pointed to a man with brown flat hair. He had magenta eyes that were shifting around the room examining it closely. "Taylor," A dark-skinned man smiled at us comfortabely. "And Robert." David gestured towards a man with gold locks. He was staring at me with gold eyes. There was something looming in his eyes. I shifted away from his gaze to find Nick standing in the farthest doorway. His face was scrunched up as if he was smelling something bad. I looked toward Miley and she too was staring at Nick.

"Join us for dinner!" Teri said enthusiastically.

"We'd love that." Robert answered emphasizing 'love' in a strong thick English accent. He gave me one last look before following Teri into the kitchen. Kellan, Taylor, David, and Zeke followed.

"We're going to be a little late." Sharpay said to David. David nodded. They dissapeared into the dining table. Miley rushed to Nick and hugged him.

"What's wrong baby?" Miley asked worriedly. Nick kissed the top of Miley's head.

"I'll tell you later." Nick said. He looked up to face Sharpay, Troy and I. "Mind if we eat out tonight?" I looked at Sharpay and Troy who seemed to be communicating with each other. Troy stood up carefully leaving me on the couch. I stood up and looked at Sharpay for answers. She shook her head and gave me a smlie.

"Anyone up for greasy fast food?" Sharpay asked enthusiastically. Troy grinned and took my hand. He lead me out of the house to the garage. Sharpay, Nick and Miley followed.

"We're taking my car." Troy announced.

"I want to take the Hummer!" Miley whined.

"You always want to take the Hummer." Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

"Plus, I got my convertible upgraded." Troy grinned. I hopped into the passenger seat and Troy jumped into the driver's seat.

"What did you add?" Nick asked. He climbed into the seat in the back of me. Miley sat in the middle and Sharpay behind Troy.

"Sound and bullet proof windows and full swivel front chairs." Troy grinned. I rotated mine and suprisingly it swiveled 360 degrees.

"I get shotgun next time!" Miley announced. We all laughed. Troy started the car and we shot out of the driveway. I looked back to find Robert staring. I was pretty sure he was staring at me too. He licked his lips greedily and turned away. I shuddered and tried to pay attention to the road. Troy took my hand and squeezed it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what was up with you earlier?" Miley asked. We were all facing each other in the car with the windows rolled up and the top down. Sharpay chewed on her salad her eyes gleaming with interest.

"There's a bad aura. Around them. They're plotting something." Nick muttered. "It was giving me a headache."

"Troy, weren't you able to read their minds?" Sharpay asked. Troy looked up from his sandwich and gulped.

"Kellan was thinking that his house was nicer than ours. Taylor was thinking that he was hoping we were nice people. Robert," Troy's voice hitched and he looked at me.

"Was he thinking about Gabriella?" Miley asked. I felt blood rise to my cheeks.

"Oh no." Troy said shaking his head. "He wanted Gabriella." Sharpay jumped out of her seat and slapped Troy across the face. It was all a blur. Did Sharpay lose control? From what?

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL DAVID???" Sharpay screamed.

"INFRONT OF THEM OHHH I DON'T THINK SO!" Troy shouted back.

"WELL NOW GABRIELLA'S GOING TO BECOME PROPERTY OF THEM AND YOU WON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE TO BLAME!" Sharpay screeched. We heard a loud crack. I looked at the back window to see it had cracked.

"And I thought they were sound proof." Nick muttered.

"With Sharpay nothing is sound-proof." Miley murmured.

"WILL YOU LET ME EXPLAIN?" Troy yelled. Sharpay fell back into her seat fuming. "They knew she wasn't one of us. She was human. He wanted to see what would happen if she was a Beauty or a Special."

"Ummm.." I said timidly. Sharpay looked at me and smiled.

"Yes hun?" Sharpay asked kindly.

"When we were leaving, he was staring at me and licking his lips." My voice faltered during the last few words. Troy's expression suddenly turned glum.

"I guess Sharpay was right." Troy said. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "He wants you for personal reasons too. How could I have missed that?" Sharpay grabbed something from her purse. She took out a cellphone and pressed a number.

"David? We need to go. Now. Robert wants Gabriella. He wants to see what would happen when she becomes like us and he 'wants' her. Yes yes I know be careful. Okay, yeah bye." Sharpay shut the phone. "Gabby put your seatbelt on. You too Miley and Nick." I shuffled around for my seatbelt and finally got it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Anywhere but here." Troy answered. With that, he floored the car and we were sent zooming off. The speedometer read 100 mph. He weaved through the cars in and out away from the fast food eatery.

"What about......my family?" I whispered.

"David is good at covering up." Nick said. He patted my shoulder. "Relax." I closed my eyes and tried to loosen my muscles. But, I was still frowning and I was still tensed up. I could do anything but relax right now.

**AN: I would like to thank Foxy101 for making the trailer. You rock just like the trailer!**


	13. Traveling

I woke up and my eyes were clouded with confusion. I blinked twice and saw that my head was in Troy's lap. I sat up but Troy immediately pushed me back down. I gave him an annoyed look but Troy didn't pay attention. He was busy looking out the window. I rolled over on my stomach and put my chin on his lap. He looked down and gave me a hollow stare. I frowned and rolled onto my back.

"Gabriella you can sit up. Troy's just being paranoid." Miley said rolling her eyes. She was sitting on the floor and I instantly felt bad. Miley must have figured out how I felt because she lied down and closed her eyes. "I'm fine here." Sharpay was speeding down the street and Nick was in the passenger seat calling a number.

"I need tickets to Miami, Florida and fast." Nick said urgently.

"No babe let's go to France." Miley said. Nick sighed.

"And layover tickets to France." Nick added.

"We need to get Gabriella new clothes." Sharpay grinned. "And I've always wanted to go to France." I knew Sharpay was trying to be optimistic and turn this into a vacation when really it was far from that. Nick shot up and grabbed the wheel from Sharpay. He swerved into a post office.

"What the hell Nick!" Troy yelled snapping out of his trance. Sharpay hit the brake and Nick ran out of the car. He came back moments later with a box. He climbed in and swerved the chairs to face us. Sharpay followed.

"What did you bring with you Gabriella?" Nick asked. I looked in my bag and pulled out my cellphone, iPod, wallet with the credit card, sunglasses, gum, and keys. Troy took a piece of gum as I continued spilling out contents. Toiletries, makeup and a book piled out. That was it. Nick shook the contents of the box and opened it. He pulled out several chargers, three credit cards and the duffle bag along with my passport I brought to the house.

"There's a note from Teri." Sharpay said pulling out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it aloud. "'Dear Kids, I've enclosed some things you've left over here that I'm pretty sure you'll need for your travels. Those credit cards will not max out and the chargers are for your cellphones. I explained to Gabriella's father that you will be going to Europe so he has made your cellphone accesible internationally. He doesn't mind because we have explained to him that you all need to bond after a fight. Especially you and Troy. The three Specials are staying for awhile. Zeke is keeping them occupied. I have been trying to get information out of Taylor who seems like the most sensible one. All I have gotten is that Robert seems like the most villainous out of all of them. I will call or send you mail when I get the chance. Love, Teri. P.S. Zeke really misses you Sharpay." Sharpay starts blushing after the end of the letter.

"Hopefully, we'll get more information soon." Nick said.

"How could you tell that it was in that post office?" I asked. Nick shrugged.

"Who knows?" Nick asked. "I just felt it." Sharpay started backing the car out of the parking lot and towards the road. I felt Troy wrap his arm around me and pulling me back down again. I frowned and crossed my arms in displeasure.

"Troooy!" I protested. He sighed and brought me back up again. I leaned against his shoulder. My phone started ringing and I shuffled through my bag trying to find it. I pulled it out and realized it was from an unknown number. I hesitated answering it but Miley pulled it out of my hands and answered.

"Hello?" Miley said. "Yeah? Fine." Miley handed me back the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Miss Montez I don't think we had the oppurtunity to speak." I dropped the phone and gasped. It was Robert. Troy immediately grabbed it and hit speakerphone.

"What do you want?" I said struggling to keep my voice steady.

"Well you of course." Robert sneered. "And now that I know what your number is I can see that it's possible." Troy was sending death glares in Miley's direction who looked horrified.

"Just to think, you're scantily clad body against mine, sharing a romantic evening. Over a bottle of wine. Or do you perfer champagne?" Robert said amusingly. "Of course with your little Troy boy out of the picture." Troy growled. He grabbed the phone from me.

"Listen bub," Troy growled. "You ever lay a finger on my girl I will go after your little simple minded head and rip your limbs out from your British ass. I don't care if you're a Special. You hear me?"

"Yes I do." Robert chuckled. "I'll just have to get rid of you first." Troy's eyes were turning darker by the second. I laid a hand on his chest in an effort to push him back. Sharpay snatched the phone from his hands.

"Go to hell." Sharpay growled. She shut the phone and immediately threw it out the window. I gasped.

"SHARPAY!!!" I screamed. I looked out the window in an effort to try to see my phone. I knew there wasn't a point because it was probably in pieces due to Sharpay's strength. I slumped back into my seat with a sullen look.

"We'll get you a new one." Sharpay said reverting back to her caring side. I still was upset.

"Gabriella it was the right thing to do. It's too dangerous to keep that phone now that Robert knows the number." Nick said. I sighed.

"Thanks Sharpay." I said. Sharpay smiled.

"You're welcome." Sharpay said her gaze going back to the road. I looked to Troy who was having a nasty staring contest with Miley. It went on for what seemed like an hour when finally Miley broke the silence.

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?!?!?!??!?!?!" Miley screamed. "IT WAS DAVID ON THE PHONE WHEN I ANSWERED!!!!" Troy's eyes turned into worry.

"Oh god." Sharpay said her eyes widening and sounding like she was about to throw up. Troy grabbed his phone and immediately dialed David's number.

"Speakerphone." Nick said. Troy hit the button and a dialing sound filled the car.

"Hello." A weak voice answered. It was David. I bit back a gasp. He seemed so powerful like a god and now he wasn't.

"Is that them?" Teri asked in the background. I heard a rustle and Teri's voice was heard again much more clear.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine." Teri said. "After David called, Rob somehow knocked him out and got ahold of the phone. He left afterwards."

"What about the others?" I asked.

"They're still here." Teri said.

"I pitched the idea of helping them control themselves." David coughed weakly. "And Taylor and Kellan jumped onto the idea but Robert seemed more reluctant."

"You have to get away. And fast." Teri said.

"We're on our way to LAX right now." Miley said. **(AN: God this seems like I'm hinting at Party in the USA but I'm not. I mean no offense whatsoever but I absolutely hate the song.)**

"Be careful." David said.

"We will." Nick said.

"Where's Zeke?" Sharpay asked.

"Out with Taylor and Kellan. Look we'll meet you at where you're going." Teri said.

"Meet us at Paris." Troy said.

"Okay. We'll see you there." Teri said.

"Bye kids." David said.

"Bye." We answered back. Troy pressed END and he leaned back in relief. Sharpay turned into the LAX airport and I instantly felt relieved.

"Gather your things." Sharpay said. Troy shoved things into my duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. Nick shoved the contents of the box into Miley and Sharpay's bags.

"Easier if we just have carry ons." Troy explained. I nodded. Nick carefully ripped out the adresses on the boxes and stuck them in his pocket.

"Can't leave any evidence behind." Nick said. He stuck the rest of the box into the glove box. We exited the car and headed towards the airport.

* * *

"Sleep." Troy said. I groaned. The seats were uncomfortable enough already and with the situation I was in sleep was the last thing I could do. Troy sighed and gently readjusted me so I would be leaning on him. He pulled something out of my duffle bag and gently wrapped it around my shoulders. His hoodie. I had completely forgotten about it.

"Anything else I can get you?" The flight attendent passed us the fifth time. I was pretty sure she was only passing by for Troy. Troy just continued to stare at me and waved her off.

"No thank you." Troy said. The flight attendent pursued her lips and walked off. I sighed the tenth time on this flight. I put my arms into the sleeves of the hoodie and pulled the hood up. I closed my eyes and tried to relax but I heard a crunching of potato chips. I looked up and saw Troy eating jalepeno chips. I was too tired to even glare. Troy realizing how I felt slowly took the bag and passed it overhead to Nick who was behind us. I reached for the bottle of water and took a sip. I heard a crunch of potato chips again and I looked up to see Troy with the same bag of chips. He quickly passed it back and tried to hide his mouth full of chips.

"We're not on a comedy show Troy!" I said exasperated. He just smiled and pulled me closer.

"Sleep." He said. I sighed and closed my eyes. He stroked my hair and I instantly fell asleep.

It seemed like days before I woke up. I found Troy was asleep too. I slowly tiptoed out of his grasp and towards the bathroom. I entered and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. I pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail and removed all of my makeup. I went outside and found myself face to face with Troy's chest.

"Sorry have to pee." Troy said. He went inside. I shook my head and decided to see how the others were doing. I walked up to Sharpay who was reading a book. I smiled and saw that she was actually reading the new Paris Collection. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Getting ready for Paris?" I asked.

"Hell yes." Sharpay said grinning. I giggled. Sharpay always had a way of bringing an uplifting mood. I made my way to Miley and Nick. Miley was sleeping and so was Nick. They were leaning against each other. I smiled and walked away. I arrived at my seat and put my earphones into my ears and turned my iPod on. After what seemed like forever Troy came back. His hair was wet obviously from washing his face. He arranged me so I was leaning on him again and I rolled onto my back to rearrange his hair. He took my hands and started playing with my fingers. I closed my eyes and laid down on his chest comfortably. He didn't hesitate to toss a blanket over me and wrap his arms around me.

"As much as I hate to do this but Ella we're almost there." Troy woke me up the second time. I stretched as much as I could and sat up. Troy buckled me in and rearranged my things as I tried to get myself together. He wrapped the blanket around me which I shrugged off. I snuggled closer to him. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. I felt warmer when I was with him. It seemed like nothing could disturb this moment. Nothing.


	14. Breakdown

It must have been hours before I woke up because when I opened my eyes I found myself in a bed and Troy wasn't next to me. I gasped and immediately sat up making my head pound. Troy stared at me confused. I instantly let out a sigh of relief. I saw that Troy was sitting in a chair across from me.

"Something wrong?" Troy asked. I shook my head.

"I just thought that I was..." I trailed off. Troy nodded understandly. He walked over to me and planted a kiss on my forehead. It was as if he injected something into me. A warmness. He took my hand and lead me out of the bed. He reached into my duffle bag and pulled out some clothes and my toiletries.

"Change." Troy said. I nodded and shuffled into the bathroom. I changed quickly and brushed my teeth thoroughly. I burst the door open to a surprised Sharpay. She was putting things together.

"Troy left to get breakfast. He was spending all night watching you." Sharpay said clearly amused. I plopped down on the bed and Sharpay smiling followed me.

"You have my brother whipped missy." Sharpay joked. I smiled slightly and stared at the ceiling. Sharpay sat me up and reached for a brush to start brushing my hair.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Flight to France is coming soon in about 5 hours." Sharpay said. I didn't know what she was doing to my hair but I wasn't about to ask.

"Oh." I said. Sharpay finally let go of my hair and smiled to herself.

"Done." She said obviously satisfied with her work. I stood up to look in the mirror and saw that she had brushed my hair and pushed the bangs away.

"So he can see your gorgeous face." Sharpay said coming up from behind me. I blushed deeply and Sharpay giggled. "Come on, Nick and Miley are in the living room." I followed Sharpay out the door. There I saw Nick and Miley cuddled up watching T.V. Miley shut the T.V. off and smiled at me.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." They both responded. I sat down in an arm chair and sighed.

"Any news on..." Sharpay trailed off.

"No." Nick said. The doorbell rang and Sharpay went to answer it. Sharpay came in followed by Troy. He went around passing burgers out. He then scooped me up with one hand and balanced the two burgers with the other. My eyes widened but the others just went on like it was normal. He sat down and set me on his lap. He gave me a burger. I unwrapped it and took a bite. Everyone ate silently but quickly. Maybe too quick. Miley was licking her fingers by the time I was done halfway. I finished mine and everyone except for Sharpay was done. She was looking at her burger suspicioiusly.

"It's not poisoned Sharpay." Troy said. Sharpay slowly reached into her burger and pulled something that looked like a letter. Nick took it and slowly opened it. His eyes went back and forth skimming the letter. His eyes widened and Miley soon followed reading. Her eyes widened also. Troy took the letter from the both of them and started reading. I shifted so I could read also.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_Yes I know where you are. And nothing is stopping me from having you. You will make a wonderful special......and a wonderful mate. I will see you soon. _

_Love, Rob_

I started shivering at the thought. Underneath the letter was a picture of me obviously being carried by Troy through the airport. I felt like throwing up. Troy crumpled the letter and threw it away. I felt a tear slide down my cheek which Troy quickly wiped away. He pulled me closer as the whole room had a nerving silence. I broke down.

"Why me?" I whispered. Troy stroked my hair and put his chin on my head.

"Everything will be all right." Troy said reassuringly. I could almost believe him. I pushed him away and stood up.

"No." I said. "NO!" I screamed. I felt tears prickle my eyes as I made a sprint for the door. Before I knew it I felt something hard push me back. I looked down and I realized Nick was restraining me. I looked to see that Sharpay was locking the door and Miley was helping Nick push me back. I stopped a second to try to figure out how they did it so fast. Troy picked me up and headed towards the bedroom. He closed the door and laid me down on the bed. I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face.

"I can't take this Troy!!!" I screamed. "This constant moving around, a freaky stalker guy following me around, I'D RATHER DIE!" Troy looked like he was slapped in the face. His eyes turned a nasty shade of black and I instantly felt a pang of fear. He bared his teeth and raised his hand in an animal like manner. Troy's body was getting closer to mine until he was inches away from my face. I shut my eyes expecting the worst.

"You almost made me lose control after your outburst." Troy said quietly. I opened my eyes to see that he was on the other side of the room. "YOU MUST NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Troy yelled. I nodded a bit scared.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." I said.

"That makes two of us." Troy said his mouth turning up into a smile. I smiled back at him. His face instantly turned serious.

"It's very dangerous now that Robert's on the lose." Troy said. I nodded again.

"Gather your things. We're going to the airport soon." Troy said. He let me go and sat down on the bed. I obediently went around the room collecting my things. I went outside of the bedroom dragging my things. Troy picked them up with one hand and led me out of the hotel room. Sharpay was waiting and we silently made our way down the elevator.

* * *

"Flight to Paris 1120 now boarding." The droning speaker sounded. I took a breath and followed Troy through the gates. Miley gently pushed me with her hand seeing my worriedness. I stepped into the airplane and took my seat next to Sharpay and Miley. They decided it might be easier if I sat with them for a while. After Troy's actions at the previous plane, I was quite glad. It might be nice to have some girl time for a while. I looked outside the window and felt my heart beating faster and faster as the plane moved onto the runway.


End file.
